


As Picards world fell down

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Q tries to seduce Picard to being his using songs from an old earth movie called Labyrinth.





	1. We meet again

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright was intended when I made this, I do not make any money off of this, this is purely for fun. I don't know anything about betaing so any mistakes are purely my own. I would love feedback but try not to be too tough, please.  
> The songs I used come from Labyrinth, I made it to where Q took the role of The Goblin King.

It was another day upon the starship Enterprise D. The ship, and her crew had gotten sent a distress message by one of the M class colony’s and were sent to find out how and if they could help. Sitting in his chair watching space go by is Captain Jean Luc Picard and on his left sits Counselor Deanna Troi and on his right his number one Commander Riker. It was a quiet ride, something that Picard found relaxing but unusual. The enterprise D seemed to attract all sorts of creatures from annoying creatures with a god complex to greedy raiders that didn’t understand the word peace. As such it is hard for the captain to relax truly and he felt regretful that Troi had to explore his anxieties. Ah, his crew he would do anything for them, like a real captain he would make sure everyone was off the ship before him if anything happened. 

Picard was interrupted from his musings by his replacement; it seems Alpha ship had just ended and Picard was allowed to go to his quarters where he would drink some hot Earl Grey tea and read a book of Shakespeare. After instructing his replacement to get him immediately if anything went wrong, he walked to his quarters to do just that. As he sat in bed with a cup of tea on his nightstand and Romeo and Juliet in his hands, he sighed contentment. He usually didn’t read tragedy's, but he needed something a little different, to calm his brain that was worried about such a typical day. As he read, he got annoyed because his thoughts kept straying to someone, someone who he should not be thinking about and was that music he heard? Picard got up and looked around his room, uneasy as the music got slightly louder, this could only mean one person he thought as his world changed to a ballroom. 

Picard looked around trying to find the man responsible for this and his breath caught in his throat when he caught a glimpse of him. Dressed in a tux and riding boots with a crown on his head he looked like a prince out of some Disney movie a very hot and dangerous Prince. Picard shook his head of those thoughts; he could not, he would not be attracted to Q. With new found determination he walked around the ballroom only catching glimpses which fueled his impatience to find out just what Q wanted. 

As he was walking, he stopped and sighed and then he heard Q singing behind him, in his ear “There’s such a sad love, deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel, open and closed within your eyes, I’ll place the sky within your eyes.” 

Picard’s eyes closed as Q sang with pure seduction and just with that found it hard to resist but resist he did, and he turned around saying “Q I have no idea what you think you are doing but I demand to be back on my ship, preferably without you.” 

He looked around after he said it, wondering if Q would pay attention, but the surroundings stayed the same. Then he heard Q from behind him again singing more into his ear “ There’s such a fooled heart, beating so fast in search of new dreams, A love that will last within your heart, I’ll place the moon within your heart.” Picard turned around and saw with a mixture of horror and wonder that Q held the moon in his palm and gave it to Picard gently. 

Picard stared at it as it floated in his hand, pale grey without the sun shining on it to make it luminous like he was used to. Picard handed the moon back and said “Q you need to put that back! I don’t want to know what havoc not having a moon would cause planet earth.” 

Q sighed in displeasure as he snapped his fingers and the moon disappeared. He said “You never let me give you gifts, it’s always responsibilities with you and consequences,” Q said this while waving his hands like worrying about ones moon was a trivial thing to worry about, “with me there are no consequences I can just fix whatever I mess up.” Q smiled gently and grabbed Picard, putting him in a ballroom dancing position.


	2. The tempting offer

As Q started dancing Picard said, “what is it that you want?” He was dancing with him ignoring how good Q was at dancing. He had to admit a small part of him was enticed by the dancing and possible gifts, he never thought himself as homosexual before, but maybe that is why he never stayed with a woman to long. A man would be a logical choice, especially an omnipotent one. Q could protect himself, and there wouldn’t be any worries of possible kids unless he asked Q- wait. Picard stopped that train of thought immediately no way was he going to be seduced by a man who risked his life and his crew's life everytime he was around. Picard tried to pull away but was held in place by the man that he was thinking about. He felt no need to move however because playing his games was the only way to get info out of him and Picard needed answers before he did something he would regret. 

Q just looked at him with his smirk, his handsome ‘I know what you are thinking and I find it amusing smirk’ and sang “As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you, every thrill is gone, wasn’t too much fun at all. But I’ll be there for you-ou-ou as the world falls.” And as he said that the ballroom changed to them floating in space or was it time? Countless lives died while Picard watched reflecting his inadequacies as captain, all because of his faults and inabilities to not be the perfect captain. Then they seemed to fly into the future and Picard shuddered as he watched his sun go super Nova and kill everyone on earth, creating a barren, lifeless planet and almost let himself be overwhelmed but said “why are you showing me this? What are you trying to do?”

Q patiently laid his head on Picard’s shoulder and nuzzled him a little, as if to soothe him as they flew back to the ballroom and said “ You always put yourself up on such a high pedestal, you strive to be the perfect captain and forget that you are only human. Those deaths haunt your dreams, and you always worry about the future of Earth. No many technological advances you make can stop your sun from exploding. Now here you are in space, something you have dreamed of doing something you told me you wanted to do, explore in peace and yet I heard you crying out for excitement. You have grown used to my visits and in your odd human way you have justified it as just need to know that a typical day isn’t a bad day because the enterprise never has regular days.You were worried about how you had an average day. Well, Picard, you got your normal day until I showed up and I can feel your artificial heart pumping faster in excitement, I can see your pupils blown as you look at me and I can feel your desire for what I could do as not only your lover but as your ally. Do not fight it, Picard, I do not find your natural human wonder revolting, for I know for you it is only purely curiosity and a deep-seated love for me that you feel it. 

No, you are the pinnacle of humanity, not blinded by greed and anger or any such things, the perfect captain and all I want from you is for you to step out of that role for one night and be mine. I promise it will seem like a day but in reality, you will only be gone five minutes what do you say?” Picard stared at the man who was his ultimate arch nemesis, his opposite in every sense, childish, brutal, annoying, and dangerous but Picard couldn’t hide how badly that danger ignited his blood. How the words falling from Q’s mouth tasted just as sweet as the most vintage wine and how desperately Picard wanted to give in. He found himself saying “what would it be like?” And Q quickly obliged with what he sang and showed next.

Q looked into Picard’s eyes and said: “do you know what I am trying to do here?”


	3. All the Promises he Made

Picard had an idea, but no way was he going to say it loud because he didn’t trust the want in his voice to not show. As if Q read his mind he smiled and gave Picard a twirl and went back to singing “I’ll paint you mornings of gold.” At this, the Q changed into an artist’s costume and painted the sky gold. “Every morning I will bring you a morning unlike the next, you don’t get mornings on the enterprise well I can instantly take you to any planet and show you sunrises you never even imagined existed. Imagine being the only human to see that and you could write your reports on them. Surely the great Starfleet wouldn’t turn down the possibilities to learn about planets you could only dream of right?” Picard found himself nodding, yes it did make a certain sense that Starfleet would be interested in what Q could do. Q continued with his song,

“I’ll spin you Valentine evenings,” The world changed, and Picard watched a version of himself coming through a door with flowers and chocolate. The Picard he looked at handed the gifts over while kissing Q on the cheek while Q grabbed the flowers and chocolate and insisted Picard sit at the candlelit dinner he had made. Picard couldn’t help but ask “what is this?” Q smiled and said “an alternate reality, one where you stayed a winemaker, and I never had powers, we met as two imperfect humans, and together we became perfect. It is one of my favorites, but with your help, I hope to make this reality even better.” Picard looked at Q and saw something that made his heart rush and his face grow red, Blatant desire and fondness that he once associated with a child and his favorite toy were now reflected in Q’s eyes with an intensity that leads to no doubts about how an adult in nature they were. As Q continued it became apparent that Q was indeed older than how he acted and that simple revelation ignited a flame inside himself he knew wouldn’t be extinguished easily.

“Though we’re strangers ‘til now,” they were back in the ballroom, and Picard knew that Q meant they were strangers as in they knew hardly anything about the other, well one of them that is. Q continued “We’re choosing the path, between the stars.” At this they were once again in space and Q was holding Picard's hand as they walked along Orion's belt and into a cluster of stars and out with a new swath of space before them. Picard couldn’t help looking around, knowing he was probably the first human to do this.

Q continued “I’ll leave my love, between the stars.” With a snap of his fingers, there was a heart made of stars with “P+Q” in the middle of the swath of space without stars and Picard laughed at the absurdity of it, what were they, middle school children? He looked into Q’s eyes and realized this wasn’t one of the Q’s games or lessons this was real, and he was serious, and Picard felt the flame flare ever higher until it felt like it burnt him. He leaned into Q as  Q leaned into him and when their lips crashed together with the flame in Picard went off with a bang. It was deafening and disorienting, and Picard did the only he knew how to do when things got serious, he panicked and ran. He just now got used to the idea of him being attracted to Q he wasn’t ready to confront his desires. With that thought, he fought in earnest and Q stayed there watching Picard leave. The world became twisted and collapsed as Q battled to not drown in the sorrow he was feeling at rejection.

   Picard found himself back in his quarters with Q standing there with an annoyed and hurt expression. “Here I come to you bearing my heart to you while being mocked by the continuum mind you and you can’t even let yourself enjoy the romance that I presented you?” Picard grounded himself and looked around his ship, yes now that they were back on the enterprise Picard could more readily reject Q. He had to, Q was too unpredictable, too much in a rush to destroy anything that got in his way, he said so himself that he didn’t believe his actions had consequences and Picard needed Q to realize that as a human he couldn’t handle watching as Q did something potentially dangerous to others. Then there is the fact that he doesn’t take kindly to not getting his way. Picard never backed down from a challenge and, with a deep breath he looked Q in the eyes and said “Q I don’t want your love, or your heart or the moon or any other gifts you have to offer. I am a captain and I can not be gallivanting around with someone who hasn’t hesitated in the past to put my crew or me in harm's way.” 


	4. Goodbye

They both knew what he was talking about and Q winced and said: “You know that was for your good, you would have lost a lot more than that if I hadn’t.”

“And who are you to decide when we have to confront alien beings bent on our destruction?”

“I am a god I do as I please and I needed to make sure your incompetence wasn’t going to get you killed! Please, mon captain I need you to return my feelings.”

“I don’t care what you need you can’t force feelings especially with your attitude!” Picard glared at Q and Q widened his eyes as Picard got angry, he didn’t like being backed into a corner and having to lie, but he needed to protect his crew from this entity. Q glared back and stated simply “I know you feel the same way about me you just need some motivation.” And with a snap of his fingers, the enterprise went on a red alert, and he felt the ship shake with the blast of a weapon. Picard looked around and couldn’t find Q anywhere, and hurriedly ran onto the bridge where he asked: “what is happening Data?” “We seem to be getting attacked by a Romulan warship, and all systems besides life support are off the captain. Oh and, “a flicker of sadness came across Data’s eyes, “Commander Riker and Troi are, are, dead captain.” And Data let out a cry of sadness and looked at it in wonderment, “I can feel captain, I can feel is this punishment?” Picard sighed and said, “for me yes not for you.” He glared as he heard music again and that voice that he didn’t want to hear and hated himself for loving “How you turn my world you precious thing. You starve and near exhaust me.”  The enterprise flipped Q as appeared on the bridge throwing Picard and Data on the ground then time was froze while Q and Picard watched each other. Picard had to roll his eyes at the exhaust part.

“Q this is childish don’t you see? You have killed my family!” Picard let anger override his attraction, and Q just kept singing while walking towards him “Everything I’ve done I’ve done for you. I move the stars to no one.” Now he was in front of Picard staring into his eyes looking cold, but his voice showed how heartbroken he was as he walked away and stared at the bodies of Troi and Riker. He sang again “You’ve run so long, you’ve run so far. Your eyes can be so cruel.” At this, he turned around and looked at Picard while running his hands over the dead bodies and sang “Just as I can be so cruel.” 

Picard sighed and said “please I will do anything you say just, please bring everything back to the way they were. Q sang again “Oh I do believe in you, yes I do.” Q snapped his fingers, and everything was back to the way things were, and Q finished with “live without your sunlight.” The golden sky Picard didn’t realize was still there disappeared.”Love without your heartbeat.” Picard felt his artificial heart stop beating, but he stayed alive, he figured Q wouldn’t let him die that is what makes a possible relationship impossible. “I, I can’t live within you.” His heartbeat returned, and Q started walking away as time stayed frozen. Picard yelled out “wait!” before he even realized he was saying it and Q slowly turned around, letting Picard see his badly wounded heart. Picard had to do this, even as his soul burned and he knew he would never see Q after this Picard sang softly “Quote, hey listen 'cause I'll only say this once, I finally found the words that mean enough to me.  Goodbye, my soul, unquote” And with that final note Q disappeared, and everything went back to normal. No one seemed to remember what happened and Riker said: “Captain what are you doing back on the bridge in your pajamas?” Picard coughed to clear his throat as tears threatened to spill and he said simply “just wanted to make sure everything was well.” Riker smiled and said, “thank you, captain, but we’re fine, go get some sleep you deserve it.” With a nod, Picard left his bridge, rode the turbolift and went into his quiet, lonely quarters and laid in bed falling into a fitful slumber.

 


End file.
